<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Signing the Trick or Treaty by FleetSparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097711">Signing the Trick or Treaty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow'>FleetSparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drawlloween 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Golden Age (Comics), Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has missed one too many Halloweens, so he's drafted a treaty for Bruce to sign.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drawlloween 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Signing the Trick or Treaty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce was doing his work from the manor, or, more accurately, was procrastinating on his work at the manor.  Dick had been under the weather lately, and Alfred had not-so-subtly suggested that Bruce’s presence might make a difference in the boy’s health.  Dick was now curled up on the sofa in Bruce’s study, sleeping as soundly as anyone with a cold can.</p><p>Bruce finally pulled his gaze away from his sleeping ward and back to the papers on his desk.  Finishing the one he’d half started, he set it aside to begin the next one.  This paper was written by hand; specifically, the careful hand of a child trying to be formal.</p><p>Bruce glanced over at Dick, but the boy was still fast asleep.  Frowning, Bruce looked back at the paper.</p><p><em>I, </em>[carefully spaced line for Bruce to fill in]<em>, agree to the following terms:</em><br/>
<em>That Dick Grayson is allowed to Trick or Treat for one (1) hour before patrol this Halloween and the Halloweens after;</em><br/>
<em>That Dick Grayson is allowed to keep at least fifty percent (50%) of his candy acquired on Halloween;</em><br/>
<em>That Dick Grayson will donate the remainder to kids who don’t get to go Trick or Treating;</em><br/>
<em>That I, </em>[carefully spaced line]<em>, will dress in costume along with Dick Grayson when they go out Trick or Treating on Halloween; and,</em><br/>
<em>That I, </em>[carefully spaced line]<em>, will not chastise Dick Grayson for being a kid.*</em></p><p>It was signed by Dick with blank spaces for Bruce to sign and date it.</p><p>Bruce stood, taking the paper with him as he moved to the sofa.  He knelt beside it and gently pet Dick’s hair until the boy woke.</p><p>“Bruce?”</p><p>Big blue eyes stared at him, slowly blinking to clear the sleep out of them.</p><p>“What exactly is this?” Bruce asked, holding up the paper.</p><p>Dick looked blearily at it.  “The Trick or Treaty.”</p><p>Bruce smiled and kissed Dick’s forehead.  “I’ll sign it.  You go back to sleep.  You’ve got to be well rested if we’re going trick-or-treating on Halloween.”</p><p>Dick beamed at him and nodded.  He pulled the covers back up over his head and promptly fell asleep again.</p><p>Bruce chuckled and went back to his desk to sign the treaty.  He also made a note to have Alfred get him a frame so he could hang it up somewhere.  That would make Dick happy, too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>